Opéra funèbre
by ClmC4
Summary: A trente-neuf ans, Giovanni Man avait un glorieux passé de chanteur d'opéra mais une opération ratée des cordes vocales par un chirurgien ivre l'avait rendu muet, stoppant net sa carrière. Depuis, il errait sur le net, jour après jour, nuit après nuit, à la recherche de petits jobs.


A trente-neuf ans, Giovanni Man avait un glorieux passé de chanteur d'opéra mais une opération ratée des cordes vocales par un chirurgien ivre l'avait rendu muet, stoppant net sa carrière. Depuis, il errait sur le net, jour après jour, nuit après nuit, à la recherche de petits jobs.

Lassée par son oisiveté, sa femme le pressa de trouver un emploi, Giovanni décida donc de faire un tour sur le dark net via le logiciel Tor qui ne fut pas dur à trouver. Il tomba sur le site : ''raxacoricofallapatorius'' spécialisé dans la vente d'organes. Horrifié, il changea de page web et découvrit : '' '', véritable usine de tueurs à gages. Il déposa sa candidature et fut contacté par un certain James Corden quelques semaines plus tard…

Sa première mission visait à tuer une certaine madame Fisherman. Le nouveau tueur fut surpris non pas de l'acte qu'il devrait commettre, mais par le dossier en lui-même. Il contenait une photo de la victime ainsi que des descriptions très intimes et des consignes très strictes. Madame Fisherman était une ancienne nourrice qui avait frappé des enfants et en avait secoué un si violemment qu'il était devenu handicapé. Elle sortait juste de prison, les parents voulaient se venger. Man lut qu'elle était atteinte de trichotillomanie, raison pour laquelle elle portait une perruque.

Il fallait que la pauvre dame meure entre vingt trois heures et six heures et de mort ''naturelle'', ce qui signifiait qu'il allait devoir utiliser du poison. Giovanni avait rendez-vous à minuit dans les bas quartiers de Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch, son village natal.

Une fois sur place, il relut le conseil des commanditaires : ''N'oubliez pas que si la mort paraît naturelle, il n'y aura pas d'autopsie.'' Une fois sur le palier, il crocheta la porte et s'introduisit dans la cuisine. La grosse dame regardait Mary Poppins dans le salon et Man entendit la chanson : ''Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious''.

Il saisit le verre d'eau fluorée que madame Fisherman avait préparé à côté de l'évier. Il y ajouta trois gouttes d'arsenic dont la toxicité était avérée et immédiate. Il se cacha derrière les rideaux et quelques instants plus tard, elle vint pour le boire. Prise de convulsions, sa face devint turgescente, elle se cogna contre la table et tomba sur la tête,.

Giovanni fracassa alors une bouteille d'huile sur le sol pour faire croire à une chute. Ensuite, il prit des photos et donna rendez-vous dans un bar à son contact pour recevoir don dû.

Cela faisait sept mois que l'ex-chanteur d'opéra était devenu tueur professionnel, et cela lui procurait un sentiment d'épanouissement, une véritable entéléchie ! Ce qui allait être son antépénultième meurtre visait à abattre Agathe Sommelier, la petite-fille d'un mafieux. L'homme qui avait commandé le meurtre était une ancienne victime du grand-père Sommelier qui ferraillait à présent contre le grand banditisme, et voulait se venger sans se faire accuser.

Le jour J, Giovanni se rendit au domicile de la fillette à bord de sa Renault 5. Il vit la petite sur sa balançoire, s'approcha par derrière et l'étrangla. Pour s'assurer de sa mort, il la frappa avec le manche d'un couteau si violemment que la virole tomba dans l'herbe. Il s'enfuit aussitôt.

La semaine suivante, le tueur abattit un riche homme d'affaires…

Sa femme était très heureuse que son mari gagne à nouveau un gros salaire même si elle ne savait pas ce qu'était son ''travail''.

Giovanni Man sentait sa femme Amélie plus épanouie que jamais.

Un soir, elle portait une petite nuisette noire en dentelles et étamine qu'elle n'avait plus mise depuis leur mariage.

\- Chéri, comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Son mari lui répondit par un hochement de tête.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais expliqué quel était ton métier.

Il prit son bloc-notes et écrivit : ''Je travaille pour un laboratoire qui fait des recherches en physique notamment sur le principe d'incertitude et l'onde gravitationnelle…''

\- Ça m'a l'air compliqué mais bon… si ça te plaît. Peux-tu m'aider, chéri ? Phénomène produit à l'aide de miroirs ou de lentilles cylindriques en onze lettres ?

Il traça ''Anamorphose'' en lettres capitales.

\- Merci, mon amour. Au fait, j'ai rendez-vous chez le chiropracteur à quinze heures demain, pour mon mal de dos.

Au même instant, Giovanni reçut un message de son employeur lui indiquant qu'il avait un meurtre le lendemain à quinze heures. Il trouverait le dossier dans sa boîte aux lettres.

Il se leva à huit heures pour aller chercher le dossier et c'est avec effroi qu'il découvrit que sa prochaine cible était sa femme. Il eut beau le relire cent fois, c'était toujours elle !

A quatorze heures trente, il se rendit devant le cabinet de massage et attendit quand tout à coup, sa femme arriva. Il se cacha dans la salle d'attente où Amélie ne vint pas s'asseoir car le praticien la prit tout de suite. Après quinze minutes, Man ouvrit la porte et les vit tous deux nus en plein ébat. Il saisit donc son Opinel et s'approcha de l'homme qui hurla : ''C'est elle que tu dois buter, connard !'' Mais le tueur enfonça la lame dans l'œil jusqu'au cerveau du masseur qui succomba immédiatement, puis il se tourna vers sa femme terrifiée. Il l'embrassa et lui planta délicatement le couteau dans le cœur. Ensuite, Giovanni alla voir la secrétaire et la conduisit sur la scène de crime. Il enlaça sa femme et laissa la secrétaire appeler la police.

Il refusa de s'exprimer sur son acte et les policiers conclurent au crime passionnel.

Trois ans plus tard, on put lire à la une du Parisien :

''L'ex-chanteur d'opéra acquitté grâce à l'incroyable Maître Dupont-Moretti''

Ainsi, Giovanni Man put tranquillement reprendre ses activités de tueur à gage...


End file.
